Trouble Times Four At DWMA
by Irish-scene-queen
Summary: Four trouble making siblings get sent to DWMA after getting expelled from their old school. Can DWMA handle them...? Bad Summary, better than it sounds! **Revised!**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N::** Hallo! Ok, so first of I want to say that I DO NOT own Soul Eater(sob),but I wish I did! I also do not own Sydney, she belongs to my friend Sophia Griffin(check out her stories!) I also do not own any brands mentioned. Enjoy!

**Prologue::**

"HOW DARE YOU KIDS START A CONCERT IN MY SCHOOL CAFATERIA,_MY_ SCHOOL! YOU ARE EXPELLED! DONE! FINISHED! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AROUND HERE AGAIN. OH AND ANOTHER THING-"

Four kids,brothers and sisters, sat in their schools Deans Office while their headmaster screamed at them for what they caused this afternoon.

One of them was smirking and leaning back in her chair. Her grey/purple eyes where filled with humor as she watched the Dean blow a gasket,her black bangs sweeping over her right eye. Her twin brother was smothering his laughter with his hoodie sleeve, his black hair falling in his grey/purple eyes,identical to his sisters.

Next to them was another set of twins, both had blonde hair and green eyes, but the girls hair had a red outline. The girl wasn't even paying attention to all the yelling, she was just messing with her Ipod, shuffling through her songs. Her brother was staring out the window, his green eyes narrowed from the bright sun.

"-ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" The Dean seethed at the siblings. Their heads all snapped forward towards their scary purple face Dean. He panted from all the yelling he did and sat down behind his desk.

"I want you four out of my school. You all will be attending another school the government picked out for you." he stated some-what calmly.

"What about all of our friends! I mean come on Mr. Hunter, it was just a little fun, no big deal." Said the dark haired girl. Her brother stopped laughing and sat up straighter.

The Dean glared at her,"No big deal? Do you realize what you and your three siblings did! You could have started a riot!."

"That's kinda what we were going for." The blonde girl said,looking up from her Ipod. The Dean sighed and rubbed his face

"I don't care I want you all out of my school. Don't bother coming tomorrow,"he said. He handed them a paper and stated,"This is the information about your new school. Now, get out of my office." 

The four teens left the room and towards their lockers. The dark haired boy,Tyler, looked down at the paper they where handed. He silently read the schools name and raised an eyebrow. 

"Death Weapon Meister Acadamy?" His twin sister read out loud over his shoulder.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Said the blonde boy,Nick, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. His twin skipped up next to him and said,

"I think it sounds cool! We finally get to meet people like us!" Her dark haired sister laughed,

" I don't think there's anybody else like us Sydney."

"Yeah, Lannie's right! We're one of a kind...or..er...two of a kind...wait...four of a kind?" Nick said, confused. The others just rolled their eyes and face palmed. They walked out of their old school gates and turned around looking back at it.

"Well, say goodbye to this boring school!" Tyler said. Sydney stuck her tounge out at it, Lannie cringed at it, and Nick...well...flipped it the bird. They all turned and walked home. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day for the siblings. 

**A/N::** Okz, that was reeeeaaaallyyy shorter than I thought it was gonna be, sorry! Don't you fear, the next one will be longer...hopefully.-_- Neewayz, please review!

**Lannie**^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N::**Okay, so here is chapter 2:) I hope you all like it. I'm going to try to update every other day, but I have school and guitar lessons:( But, I will try! Neeways, please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER::**_I do not own Soul Eater(i wish I did;)) or any brands mentioned, I only own my OC'S. Also, Sydney I do not own, she belongs to my friend._

**_Chapter 2_**

"Wake up!" Lannie shouted at Nick, who was currently sleeping like a log. Today was their first day at DWMA and they where gonna be late if he didn't wake up NOW. Lannie sighed and turned on her heel, going towards the kitchen, passing Sydney who was putting her hair up into a ponytail and Tyler who was eating cereal loudly.

Lannie returned a moment later in Nicks room...with a bucket of ice water. She smirked as she dumped the freezing water on her peacefully sleeping brother.

Nick was having a wonderful dream ….until...

_SPLASH_

"**LANNIE!"** Tyler looked up from his Cheerios to see his twin sprint by with a very mad...and wet...Nick hot on her Converse clad heels.

"They never learn."Sydney sighed from in front of the mirror, fixing her ponytail one last time and grabbing her hoodie.

"Nope." She replied, popping the P in the word. She grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and sat down next to him,"I just hope they don't kill each other this time,Nick looked really mad."

Tyler shrugged and got up, putting his bowl in the sink,"They always do this. It's like a routine now."

A moment after Tyler said that a much calmer Nick walked in with a smile on his face. Behind him was Lannie, limping slightly and a pout on her face. Sydney shook her head at them and looked at the clock-

"Ah crap! We're gonna be late!" she exclaimed and jumped up, grabbing her skateboard and back pack. Her siblings followed after her on their skateboards also.

Slightly behind Sydney,Tyler was gazing around, Nick was trying to do some tricks,but failing, and lastly was Lannie who was bobbing her head to her Ipod and silently singing along,

"_We were runnin' through the town  
>our senses had been drowned<br>no place we hadn't been before_

_we learnt to live and then  
>our freedom came to an end<br>we have to break down this wall_

_too young to live a lie  
>look into my eyes<em>

_ready, set, go!  
>it's time to run<br>the sky is changing, we are one  
><em>_together we can make it  
>while the world is crashin' down<br>don't you turn around_

_we are looking back again  
>on loneliness and pain<br>never been so wide awake_

_breath slowly in and out  
>somewhere behind the clouds<br>i can see the mornin break_

_too young to live a lie  
>look into my eyes<em>

_ready, set, go!  
>it's time to run<br>the sky is changing, we are one  
>together we can make it<br>while the world is crashin' down  
>don't you turn around<em>

_leave it all behind you now  
>the final wall is breaking down<br>we are what it's all about  
>nothin can stop us now<em>

_i promise you right now  
>i'll never let you down<em>

_We were runnin' through the town  
>our senses had been drowned<br>no place we hadn't been before_

_we learnt to live and then  
>our freedom came to an end<br>we have to break down this wall_

_too young to live a lie  
>look into my eyes<em>

_ready, set, go!  
>it's time to run<br>the sky is changing, we are one  
>together we can make it<br>while the world is crashin' down  
>don't you turn around<em>

_we are looking back again  
>on loneliness and pain<br>never been so wide awake_

_breath slowly in and out  
>somewhere behind the clouds<br>i can see the mornin break_

_too young to live a lie  
>look into my eyes<em>

_ready, set, go!  
>it's time to run<br>the sky is changing, we are one  
>together we can make it<br>while the world is crashin' down  
>don't you turn around<em>

_leave it all behind you now  
>the final wall is breaking down<br>we are what it's all about  
>nothin can stop us now<em>

_i promise you right now  
>i'll never let you down."<em>

By the time the song was over, they had arrived at their new school They gapped at the school which had a huge skull on it.

"O...k..."Nick slowly said. They all picked up their boards and tucked them under their arms. Slowly, they walked into the school. They had to go to the principals office to get signed in.

"Lord Death..."Sydney read the letters on the front of the door.

"That name isn't creepy at all." Tyler said sarcasticly under his breath. Lannie shot him a look and slowly opened the door. Sitting behind a desk was a guy with a skull mask on. He looked up and saw four kids enter his room and stood up. He was _tall._

"Hello! You must be the new students! I'm Lord Death, pleasure to meet you!" He said cheerily. The siblings blinked at him and Nick was the first one to speak

"Um nice to meet you too. I'm Nick Fallen and these are my siblings, Lannie,Tyler,and Sydney." He said akwardly.

Lord Death showed them their schedules and told them a little about the school. They all nodded their heads and stood up. 

"Thanks Lord Death! We'll see you later." They all said at the same time, waving as they walked out.

"Bye!" Lord Death waved back.

The sibling walked through the school hallways looking around. When they reached the steps outside of the school they stopped and sat down.

"Wow, this is a lot different than our old school." Sydney commented, playing with the laces of her knee high converse. Tyler nodded and played with a hole in his jeans. They all sat enjoying the silence until...

"_Hyahhaa!"_

Their heads snapped to the right and they saw a group of kids. One of them, the one who shouted, had blue spikey hair and a star tattoo, next to him was a tall girl with a long ponytail, standing to the right of her was another girl but she had blonde hair and was standing next to a boy with silver hair and red eyes. And finally next to him where a boy with 3 white stripes in his hair and two girls, both blondes, but one was taller and had longer hair. The boy who had yelled was in a fighting stance infont of the boy with the striped hair. The blue haired boy had a determined face while the other had a bored expression. The blue hair boy charged at him and in return the striped boy moved a little to the right,making the spikey haired boy face plant into the ground. Lannie busted up laughing at that, causing their heads to snap in the direction of the siblings.

Sydney blushed and rubbed the back of her neck akwardly,"Eh..."

The blonde hair girl with green eyes walked away from the group and up to them,"Hi, I'm Maka. You must be new here."

Lannie,recovering from her laughing fit, nodded,"Yeah, I'm Lannie and these are my siblings,Tyler,Nick,and Sydney. Nice to meet you."

"You too. These are my friends,Soul,Kid,Black Star, Tsubaki,Patti,and Liz." The rest of the gang nodded and waved. The sibling waved back and said hello.

"Whats your first class?" Maka asked. Tyler looked down at their schedule and said,

"Um, we have Class Cresent Moon."

"Oh cool! That means your in our class. Come on we'll walk with you."

The siblings stood up and started walking with the group. Sydney had a feeling like she was being watched and she looked to the side. She saw that Kid was the one looking at her. She quickly looked away,blushing.

Lannie looked over at her red faced sister and raised an eyebrow. She also noticed how Kid was staring at Sydney and she smirked. _Aww looks like someones crushin'._ She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She looked forward and saw that Soul had been watching her, but when she looked up, he looked away, _Huh, that was weird._ She thought, but shrugged the thought off.

**A/N::**Longest chapter so far! Woo! Please let me know how I did! I'm sorry for any spelling errors, my spell check is broken:( Neeways please review and give me some feedback. The song was Ready,Set,Go! By Tokio Hotel(who I do not own but TOTALLY wish I did:(((( )

Ich Leibe Tokio Hotel Fur Immer ! ***Lannie**** 


	3. Chapter 3

**LANNIE'S POV**

"Today class, we're going to disect this," Dr. Stein said, pointing to a very scared looking bird. Maka groaned from next to me, slowly raising her hand.

"Sir, everyday we disect something,can't we do something different for a change?" Dr. Stein thought for a moment, twisting his screw in his head.

"Well, since we do have new students today," he started, glancing at my siblings and I," why don't we let them introduce themselves to the class."

He motioned us up to the front of the class room. I glanced at my siblings, and we slowly got up from our seats, walking to the front timidly. We stood there, looking awkward, until Sydney cleared her throat and gave a small wave to everyone.

"Uh hello," she said. The class chorused a 'hello' back to her," um, i'm Sydney, and this is my twin brother, Nick." Nick waved, a bright grin on his face.

"And i'm Lannie," I started, giving a half-smile to everyone," and this is Tyler, my twin brother." Tyler nodded, a crooked smile painted on his face. A hand shot up in the row of students.

"So, which one of you is the weapon and which is the meister?" the person asked. I cast a glance at Dr. Stein, silently asking him if it was O.K. He nodded, a relaxed smile on his face. Tyler looked at me and I grinned at him, changing into my weapon form. My form was a black and purple striped staff, with slim silver blades at each end. Tyler grasped me in his hands, twirling me around, a confident smirk spread across his face.

Sydney took a deep breath and changed into her form, which was a scythe. Her scythe blade was pure red, while her staff part was black with a red 'S' engraved on the right side. Nick took her in his left hand, getting into his fighting stance. The class stared at the wide-eyed, and their neew friends where grinning broadly at them.

Dr. Stein stood up from his chair, clapping ,"Very impressive weapons you have there boys."

Nick grinned," We know. I plan on making Sydney the strongest Death Scythe ever." Sydney went back to her real form, a grin also on her face. She slung an arm around her brothers shoulder.

"He sure is." she said..

_Ding-Dong-Ding. _The students stood up, grabbing their things, and shuffling out of the room, muttering things about us. The only students left in the room where our friends, and they ran up to us,excited. I changed back into my normal form, rubbing my sore neck.

"Wow! Your guys forms are awesome!" Patty said, her eyes sparkaling with excitment. Black Star looked a little said, and I gave him a confused look,

"Everyone is taling about you guys when they should be talking about me! I'm the big star around here!" He whined, and Tsubaki sighed and shook her head. I kinda felt bad that she had to put up with him as a partner. Next to him,Maka was staring at Nick with a slightly dreamy look on her face,

"You wanna make Sydney a Death Scythe? That's my dream,too," she grinned, a light blush spreading across her face. I snickered when I saw Nick blush. I saw Soul smirk at them, and our eyes met and we grinned at each other. I walked over to Tyler, and we all walked together to lunch. Maka and Nick chatted the whole way there, but in my opinion, I say they where flirting. We grabbed a table, and all sat down. I sat by Soul and Tyler, laying my head down on the table.

"What's up with you?" I heard Soul ask me. I picked my head up, looking at him.

"I'm tired and bored." I told him, closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle and tug on my hoodie.

"Come with me," he told me, standing up from the table and walking away. Confused, i got up and walked after him, pulling my hood up. I followed him into a music room, where there was tons of instuments. I watched as he walked over to a piano, sitting himself down and running his fingers over the keys. Walking over, i sat down next to him, not saying anything. He slowly started to play something, hitting every note perfectly. I stayed silent as he played, closing my eyes and enjoying the music.

The song slowly started to drift off until he came to a complete pause. I slowly opened my eyes to find him staring at me, his face emotionless.," Y'know, I never play for any body besides Maka."

I flashed him a small grin," So I guess i'm pretty lucky, huh?"

He chuckled at me, our eyes gazing into eachothers. I broke off from his intense eyes, gazing over to an acoustic guitar in the corner of the room. I got up from the bench and walked over to it, picking it up and looking it over. I felt Soul walk up behind me, his footsteps stopping right next to me. I could fel his gaze on me as I sat down on the floor, taking the pic and strumming a few strings. I started to play one of my favorite songs, singing quietly,

"_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
>How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._  
><em>Seasons are changing<em>  
><em>And waves are crashing<em>  
><em>And stars are falling all for us<em>  
><em>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<em>  
><em>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_  
><em>Please don't throw that away<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm here for you<em>  
><em>Please don't walk away,<em>  
><em>Please tell me you'll stay, stay<em>

_Use me as you will_  
><em>Pull my strings just for a thrill<em>  
><em>And I know I'll be ok<em>  
><em>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>" I sang. My eyes started to prickle with tears, and I tried to stop them, embaressed for crying in front of Soul.

"That was beautiful." Soul said quietly, his gaze never leaving me. I smiled sadly, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you," I told him," that was the song my mom always used to sing...before she died." I looked down into my lap, playing with my prayer beads on my wrist. I felt Soul shift to he was sitting next to me, closely.

"How'd she die?" he asked me softly. I took a deep breath,looking anywhere but at him.

"She died giving birth to me. She had Tyler just fine...but when I came...I-I killed he-her." I choked out, a single tears running down my cheek. Soul wiped it away softly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You didn't kill her, Lannie," he told me. I sniffled.

"Yes I did! If i was never born she would still be here! So would my dad! I made him run away because I killed his only love! He hates Tyler and I for it,but It wasn't Tyler's fault." I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. I felt Soul wrap me in a hug, resting his head on top of mine. He didn't say anything, he just rocked me back and forth as I cryed, gripping his jacket.

I sniffed, burying my face into his shoulder," I'm a murderer."

"No your not. Your anything but a murderer. Even though I just met you, I can tell your a good person who cares for her siblings and would do anyrhing for them," he said, and told me when i started to shake my head," and I know i'm right, so stop shaking your head!"

I giggled and lifted my head, smiling at him. He grinned at me, his arms still wrapped around me. I bit my lip, looking down, then meeting his eyes again, to see something in them i couldn't recognize.

"What's going on here?" a voice said from the door way. We jumped apart, our faces flushed scarlet. Tyler and Nick stood with their arms crossed over their chest in the door way, Sydney and Maka standing next to them bouncing on their heels with smug grins on their faces.

_'Aww man, here comes the interogations' _I thought and groaned silently.

* * *

><p><strong>IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO<strong> **UPDATE!**  
>I'm very sorry for my lazy ways, peaz don't kill meh 0-0. You can all thank SophiaGriffen for making my lazy ass write this chapter :3*Claps* So, please tell me what you thought of it! Oh, and I do not own Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-Your Guardian Angel^_^(I love this song)<br>_+_+_+Lannie_+_+_+_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sydney's POV**

"Nick, for the love of Ra, shut up!" I heard Lannie shouted at my twin, who was currently singing along obnoxiously to the Teen Titan's opening credits. But of course, he didn't listen, just continued singing along, shattering all of our ear drums. I wasn't surprised when I heard a _Thwack!_ and Nick's whines about how Lannie was so mean to him. I chuckled, going back to changing the wheels on my skateboard to a vibrant green from a baby blue. I usually change my wheels every other week, but I was a little late on doing so.

"Your brother needs to learn how to shut his trap every once in a while," sighed Lannie, walking into my room, rubbing her head. She flopped down onto my bed, sighing. I laughed, putting my tools away and stuffing them under my bed. She glanced up at me, a smile snaking it's way onto her face,

"So, I couldn't help but notice the way you where staring at Death The Kid…something going on there?" She teased.I blushed, looking at anything but her and sitting down on the floor Indian-style.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lanz," I told her, trying to cool down my burning face.

She snorted, rolling over so she lay on her stomach, her cat-like eyes full of mirth,"Suuuuurrreee. Come on Syd! Tell me, tell me, tell me-"

"Gosh! You're as bad as Nick," I exclaimed, putting my head into my hands.

She gave me a look," Do not compare me to that baka!"

I laughed," Why do you always pick on him?"

She scoffed," I don't pick on him, he just needs to toughen up," she said,"…hey wait! No changing the subject, missy! You tell me what is going on between you and Kid, now!"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on between Kid and I. We are just friends-Heck, maybe not even friends, I mean, we just met _today!_"

She waved me off," Sure, sure. Well, I'm off to bed see you in the morning Mrs. Death The Kid." She snickered, running out of my room. I groaned; face planting into my pillow, falling into a deep sleep.

**+++Time Lapse-Next Day+++**

I yawned as my siblings and I rode to school. Lannie swerved around, going between Tyler and I. Giggling; I shoved her, making her screw up. She glared at me, flicking my head and pushing herself towards the front where Nick cruised.

We rode up to the front of the school, to see Kid on the ground ranting on about something not being symmetrical. Patty was standing next to him, laughing and poking him with her foot. Liz stood of to the side, an annoyed expression on her face. I watched as Lannie walked up to Kid, giving him a concerned look.

"Uh, is he ok…..do we have to lock him up in a loony bin?" This made Patty laugh harder, bending over and holding her stomach.

"I hope so," Liz muttered, rolling her eyes at her meister.

"What's not right today?" Nick asked, tugging at his hat on his head.

"One of Maka's ribbons where uneven, and Kid about had a seizer," Patty told us, still giggling. I glanced over to notice that Maka and Soul where sitting on the steps of the school, watching the scene with a bored expression. Huh, they must be used to this by now.

"Uh, does he know his hair isn't symmetrical? I mean, one side of his head has stripes and the other doesn't," Lannie pointed out," Not very symmetrical if you ask me." Kid gasped, sitting up with a dazed expression on his face. He looked at Lannie with wide eyes, before he started to rant again.

"Awe great. Now you've done it," Liz said, face palming," He'll be going on for _hours _now."

Lannie laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck," He he, err sorry."

Liz sighed," It's fine, this happens all the time, no worries," she said, She looked down at the still blubbering Kid and sighed," Come on you idiot, let's go to class."

She grabbed him by his collar, dragging him up the stairs to their class, Patty following and waving at us happily.

"Well, that was interesting." Soul piped, standing up from the stairs and stretching. He turned towards us, shoving his hands into his pockets," Class?"

We nodded, following him and Maka to our classes. I watched as Maka and Nick walked next to each other, chatting animatedly. I giggled at them, thinking how cute they looked together. I smirked when I saw Soul veer over towards Lannie, sending her a pointy-toothed grin. She smiled back at him, her strange purple eyes sparkling. Jealousy crawled into my stomach. I wish I was as laid back and close like that with Kid, but we never talk. I sighed silently, fixing the beanie on my head and following behind silently to our classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what did ya think? :3 Horrible? Fan-freaking-tastic?Ya gonna review?;D<strong>  
><strong>So, i've been thinking about starting a new Ouran High School Host Club story? Whatcha think?I also want to write a Fruits Basket story,too:) So many ideas, I don't know where to start!:  
>Oh, and for those reading my YU-GI-OH story, i apologize for this, but it is now on hiatus:'( *Tears up*<br>Thank you all so much for the comments, i enjoy them alot*hint,hint* please** review!  
><em><span>Lannie-Three Tears-Undead 3<span>_


	5. Chapter 5

"Now!"

Nick shot out, swinging Sydney at the Kishin, slicing one of its many ugly arms. It roared it them, clawing at Nick, making him jump back and skid a little on the stone. Nick grinned, running at the Kishin again, bringing Sydney down hard enough to get a clean slice on the Kishins' chest. It gargled, blood dripping from its mouth, before it fell to the ground, leaving nothing behind but a single red soul. Sydney ate the soul, grinning broadly as she didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Where getting closer and closer to making you the best Death Scythe ever," Nick exclaimed proudly, punching the air. Sydney giggled at him.

"Dammit, be careful Tyler-Hey, watch out!" they heard from their brother and sisters fight. Tyler had dropped Lannie, jumping to far back from the Kishin they where currently fighting.

Sydney looked over at Nick, concern etched on her face," Should we go help them?"

Nick shook his head," No, they got this. They're just a little rough on the edges from not doing this in a long time."

They watched from afar as Tyler picked Lannie back up, twirling her threatingly at the Kishin. It growled at them, rows of teeth dripping drool from its mouth. Sydney wrinkled her nose at the ugly thing.

Tyler smirked at it. He swung Lannie at it's face, but it jumped out of the way, racking its claws across Tyler's chest. Tyler cursed, looking down to his torn shirt and groaned,

"That was my favorite shirt you bastard!" Tyler ran at it again, holding Lannie like a dagger. He jumped, thrusting her into the Kishin's shoulder. It howled in pain, throwing Tyler off, Lannie still plunged into it.

"T-tyler! A little help here please," Lannie called, her voice slightly altered from her being in her weapon form. Tyler rushed over to the furious Kishin, latching onto Lannie and tugging her out. The beast growled lowly at him, swiping it huge paw it them. Tyler swung at it again, jumping back slightly, landing a gash on its head. Blood spilling over its face, the Kishin roared, charging at him like a deranged bull. Tyler ran at him also, thrusting his twin into the Kishins stomach, killing the beast.

Tyler sighed in relief when the Kishin toppled over, only a single green soul floating where the beast had been laying. Lannie went back to her normal form, her eyes tired. She ate the soul gratefully, happy to finally be done with this mission.

"Great job you guys!" Sydney cheered, running up to her brother and sister with a grin on her face. Nick walked up slowly next to her, tired and blood stained.

"You guys did great. Now, lets go home!" Nick cheered, yearning for his soft bed. The others nodded, turning to walk home, but froze in their track when they turned to face at least 6 other dog-like Kishins standing in front of them, teeth bared.

Lannie groaned," Oh, for the love of Ra, can't we ever catch a break!" the Kishin's growled at her, lunging towards the four of them. Sydney and Lannie quickly phased into their weapon form, being grabbed by their brothers.

Tyler was the first to move, charging at the first Kishin, slashing him in the face with his weapon. Said Kishin growled at him, swiping at him, making him fall to the ground, skidding a few feet away. Nick made his move, slicing a Kishin in the leg, but only to be scratched in the leg by a different Kishin. Nick yelped, jumping away from the Kishin.

"Are you alright?" A panicked Sydney asked, her voice slightly different from being in weapon form.

"I'm fine, "Nick grounded out through clenched teeth, "but, I don't think we can do this by ourselves."

A panting Tyler came up next to the pair, his left hip bleeding from being scratched, "I agree with you, bro. We can't take them all, we'll be slaughtered!"

Suddenly, a gun was fired, a bullet flying past them, hitting a Kishin straight in it's chest. They whirled around to see Kid strutting up, holing his twin guns in his signature way, "Need help?"

Kid didn't wait for a response. He fired Liz and Patty, hitting another Kishin, but not killing it. Tyler and Nick went back to work, tag-teaming a Kishin, taking it down in meet seconds. A short time latter, Kid and the siblings had already taken down all of the Kishins. Leaving Six souls floating where there had once been terrifying beast.

"Well," Lannie, who had phased back moments ago, "it's only fair for you to have some of the souls Kid, I mean, you saved us from basically being slaughtered."

Kid shook his head, smirking," I don't need the souls."

"Why not, don't you need them?" Nick asked.

"Well,_I_ don't need them, but I suppose Liz and Patty do," Kid paused," You see, I don't need to collect souls, because I am a shinigami."

The siblings jaws dropped," Then why do you go on missions if you don't need the souls?"

"Because, I want to make a powerful weapon of my own," Kid stated. Liz and Patty walked up beside him, smiling at us.

"You guys are really good fighters," Liz commented. Tyler grinned at her.

"Thanks," Lannie and Sydney both noticed how a blush dusted itself across Liz's cheeks when Tyler smiled at her. They caught Liz's eyes and wiggled their eye brows suggestively . Liz glared at them, her blush darkening.

"Well, I think we should be off," Nick said, looking down at his watch," See you all at school tomorrow?"

The trio nodded, and said their goodbyes to the siblings. As he was walking away, Kid sent a smile at Sydney, making her blush scarlet and look down at her Converse.

^_^_^_^_^**TIME LAPSE-NEXT DAY^_^_^_^_^**

The siblings hopped of their boards, walking up to a very….odd scene.

"YOU IDIOT!" Soul started to run in slow-mo at Black Star, " OH COURSE WE'RE STILL GOING TO BE FRIENDS! FOREVER!" Black Star started to slow-mo run too.

"OH SOUL!"

"BLACK STAR!"

"OH SOUL!"

"BLACK STAR!"

"OH SOUL!"

"They need professional help," Maka said. The siblings had walked up to them by now, their eye brows raised comically high as they watched the scene unfold. _Bang! _Kid had shot them.

"Oops… Sorry… My fingers slipped," Sydney walked up next to him, a smirk painted on her face.

"Did it really?" Kid grinned over at her.

"Maybe….." Sydney laughed, and the two walked away, ignoring all of the looks they where getting from their friends.

"So," Lannie started, "Is there going to be a little yaoi scene like that everyday or…..?"

Maka and Tsubaki busted out laughing, and Black Star and Soul pouted. Nick had walked over and sat next to Maka, and they had engaged in a conversation. Tyler,Liz, and Patty had walked off, Tyler with a hug grin on his face as he walked with two hot girls to class. That left Tsubaki, Soul, Lannie and Black Star.

"So we heard that Kid had to help you on your mission yesterday," Black Star told Lannie," Y'know you could have just called a _big _guy like me to help you guys out. I could have taken them down in seconds!"

Tsubaki sighed and Soul rolled his eyes. Lannie shook her head, thinking what the other two where thinking '_ego much?'_.Tsubaki looked down at her watch, her eyes widening.

"We should be getting to class," They nodded and started walking towards their class.

"I heard we're dissecting some type of fish today," Black Star commented. Soul and Tsubaki groaned, while Lannie said,

"No! That's animal cruelty!" They looked at her like she was crazy,"….what? I'm a vegetarian and I'm apart of an animal rights group."

Soul shook his head at her, a smirk making its way on his face," You just proved my point," Lannie gave him a confused look," Remember the first day of school, what I said?"

Lannie thought for a moment, then scowled when remembering ," Just because I care about animals, doesn't make me a good person."

Soul sighed as he watched Lannie walked ahead of them, Tsubaki and Black Star giving her weird looks. How was he suppose to prove to her that she is a good person, not a murderer like she thinks she is?

* * *

><p><strong>Why hallo dere :) So, whactha think? This is my longest chapter! Ugh, my hands hurt-_- But i shall not quit! I mean, i do have two other stories i am currently writing ;D Yes ma'am (or sir), this person is writing another story! *Excited face* I can't wait to finish editing so i can post it :3<br>While i was writing this chapter, i couldn't help but blast 'Rebel Love Song' by Black Veil Brides. I kinda reminds me of Soul and Lannie's relationship :# Oh! My dear readers, how would you like my characters to come and pay a visit in the next authors note? Maybe even bring along SE characters too?  
><span>Sorry about my rambaling up there^ Please review and let me know h=what you think and how i<span>** did:)

_Lannie-Decker ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

Sydney sighed, laying her head down on her arms as Stein went on and on about different ways to dissect animals. Half way through the lecture Sydney started to doze off, but was shaken awake by a concerned Death the Kid. She was relieved when the bell finally rung, making the rest of the class file out of the room; just Sydney and Kidd left in the room.

"Why are you so tired?" questioned Kidd, settling down next to her. Sydney sighed, picking her head up from her arms, gazing up at the ceiling.

"I couldn't stay asleep last night…..too many nightmares." she muttered, eyes drooping.

Kidd raised an eyebrow," What were the nightmares about?"

Sydney went rigid, squeezing her eyes shut as if she was in some type of pain. She let out a shaky sigh before answering," M-mostly about my mom….and how much I miss her."

"Where is your mom?" Kid asked softly, trying not to pry the girl.

"My mom was killed by a witch a few days after I was born. She was protecting me. The witch wanted to take me from her, but my mother wouldn't allow it. So, instead, she sacrificed her life for me….," she paused, opening her pained green eyes," I'll never forgive myself for her death."

"But her death was not your fault, Sydney." Stated Kidd, resting a hand on her arm. Sydney looked over at him, her eyes blazing.

"But it was. If I wasn't born, she would still be alive and happy, spending the rest of her life with my father. But, I was born and some how became some type of witch magnet. A d-danger magnet. A burden-"

"You are not a burden." Kidd said firmly, his fierce golden eyes meeting Sydney tear filled green ones.

"Why do I feel like one?" Sydney whispered as her voice broke, looking away from Kidd." I broke my father's heart. I killed his wife."

"You did not kill your mother." Kidd growled." She _saved_ you. It was her choice to stand in the way of the Kishin. You did nothing wrong, you where only a baby."

Sydney looked at him, eyes red from crying. Kidd smiled softly at her, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand. They slowly started to lean in when….

"**OH SYDNEY!**"

Sydney groaned, resting her head on Kidd's shoulder as Nick galloped into the room. Kidd chuckled,rubbing her back and shaking his head at Nick.

"What moron?" asked Sydney, looking up at her excited twin brother.

"Guess what four people got offered to perform at a one-night concert event down town?" Nick asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Sydney's eyes widened as she sat straight.

"No way…." she muttered.

"Yes way!" Nick practically squealed, handing her a piece of paper." Read it, read it, re-"

"Alright, alright!" Sydney laughed, grabbing the paper and scanning over it; Kidd reading over her shoulder.

The paper read:

_To Tyler, Nick, Sydney, and Lannie Fallen, or otherwise known as 'Trouble Times Four',_

_We would highly appreciate it if your band would perform at our club tonight. You see, we are having a promotional party and we need some entertainment. And since you're all so talented, we would love to have you perform for us and a few hundred other people. I hope to see you there._

_**Argo Wickedwood, Manager at the Black Magic club.**_

"Holy crap!" shouted Sydney, jumping up from her seat and hugging her brother. They both cheered and whooped until Lannie and Tyler walked in from the lunch break, the rest of the gang following in behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Tyler as he chewed on a gummy worm. Lannie stood next to him, drinking a monster happily. Sydney pulled away from Nick, handing Tyler the paper. He read over it and whooped, throwing gummy worms in the air like confetti. Lannie took the paper from him, speed reading it. She spit her drink out, soaking Black Star in energy drink.

"OH MY RA!" Lannie shouted, jumping up and down," I can't believe we're going to perform at _the _**Black Magic **club!"

"What's so good about that?" Soul asked in a board tone, even though he was amused by her reaction.

"Yeah, what is the Black Magic club anyway?" Maka asked, tilting her head to the side. The siblings looked at them like they where crazy.

"It's only the most highly rated club in Death City." stated Tyler.

"It's where all of the best bands perform." piped Nick.

"Only the most talented and richest people can get it. Also, only the best bands can perform there." Sydney said.

"And now where playing there tonight." said Lannie, a wicked grin on her face.

"Wow, that's so cool…_almost _as cool as me!" Black Star hooted. Tsubaki sighed, shaking her head at her meister.

"And of course, you guys are coming too…..right?" Sydney asked, looking only at Kidd.

"Well, duh! Of course we are!" Patti chirped from besides her sister. Tyler sent a wide grin at Liz, making her flush beet red.

"Sweet!" Nick cheered, pumping a fist in the air." Black Magic club, get ready for Trouble Times Four!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for such a long wait! :( But, i've been really busy. But, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating soon. So, please review and let me know how i did:)<strong>

**Until next time 3**

**Lannie-Purdy-BVB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews, they inspired me to update once again today :3  
>And of course, I will and never will own Soul Eater *sniff* I only own my OC'S and the plot.<br>**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna pee myself."<p>

"Thanks so much for sharing that information Tyler, we where all just dying to know that." Lannie said sarcastically, looking over at her nervous twin who was peering out at the crowd through a crack in the curtains. Next to him, Sydney was listening to her IPod, getting pumped up for the show. Nick stood of to the side, tuning his bass.

It was almost time for them to go on stage. Currently, a pop like band was performing for the enormous crowd that was packed into the club. This was the siblings first time performing for such a large amount of people, and they where extremely nervous.

"They're over here!" they heard a voice call. They looked over to see Maka and Soul rush over to them. Maka gave them a sweet smile as her and Soul approached," Hey, we just wanted to wish you guys luck. The others are already got us a table, so we'll be in the crowd cheering you on!"

Lannie grinned at her, and much to Maka's surprise, pulled her into a hug," Thanks Maka."

Lannie pulled away, and Maka flashed her a bright grin before walking over to talk to Nick, leaving Lannie and Soul alone.

"So…..," Lannie started awkwardly, tugging at the end of her maroon dress.

Soul chuckled at her, before pulling her into a gentle hug," Good luck tonight, Lannie."

"T-thank you." She stuttered, turning a red color the could beat her dress. Tyler walked up next to her, his maroon shirt buttoned wrong and his black tie undone.

"Um, sis…a little help?" he asked, pulling at the untied tie around his neck. Lannie giggled and shook her head.

"One sec." she told him, and he nodded and walked away. She turned back towards Soul."See you after the show?"

"Yeah." He told her, flashing her a sharp grin before walking away. Lannie smiled softly and turned on her heel to help her brother.

**~~~Time Lapse-5 minutes before the show~~~**

"Breath Sydney, just breath." Nick instructed his sister, rubbing Sydney's back as she hyperventilated.

"Look at all of those people out there, ahh what if I mess up o-or I forget a line, or-"

"Sydney, you'll do great. We're going to kill it out there!" Lannie told her, shifting her guitar on her shoulder.

"Can the members of Trouble Times Four please make their way to the stage!" a man called, making Sydney's eyes bug out.

"I-I can't do it! There are just too many people." Sydney squeaked, making a move to run for it, but Lannie grabbed her by the back of her green dress and tugged her back.

"Now hold up a minute, Sydney," Lannie started," so, your telling us that you can't perform in front of a small crowd-"

"_Small_ crowd?" Sydney screeched," There's like 300 people out there!"

"_And_?" Tyler piped from behind Nick," you performed in front of the whole school when we had that concert in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, w-well that's because i-i…..you're right," muttered Sydney." I can do this!"

"Yeah!" the others cheered as they made their way onto the stage. Sydney practically strutted up to the mic, grinning when she heard the cheers of the crowd. The loudest cheers where from their DWMA friends; Black Star the loudest, trying to get attention.

"How are you all tonight?" Sydney shouted into the mic, getting a loud cheer from the crowd in response." Awesome! So, tonight we're gonna start out with one of our favorite songs to play; Misery Business!"

Lannie took control then, walking up to the front next to Sydney, strumming hard on her guitar as Tyler started to beat on his drums.

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock, it's a matter of time before we all run out…when I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth….." _Sydney sung, owning the stage as she sent grins and smirks to the excited crowd. Lannie sung in the background, but was mostly messing around with Nick as they stayed towards the side of the stage where the DWMA group sat.

Unnoticed to everyone, a dark presence was lurking in the shadows….

**Unknown**

"When shall we start my lady?" an eerie voice asked a shadowy figure who stood towards the back, eyes trained on the siblings on stage.

"Hmmm….let them finish a few songs…..them we shall snatch them." an almost seductive voice rang out, narrowed eyes still focused on the Fallen's.

**Back To The Concert**

"Ok," Sydney panted, running a hand through her golden hair," on this next song we're gonna need some help. So, anybody in the crowd know how to play piano?"

No hands went up. Soul felt Maka's eyes on him, but he didn't say anything. He just sat rigid in his seat, not looking at anyone. Feeling a new pair of eyes trained on him, he looked up to meet Lannie's gaze, her violet-onyx eyes pleading. Their silent conversation lasted only a few seconds; amythest eyes in a puppy dog stare at the bored crimson eyes. But, as expected by the others at the table, and much to their amusement, Soul broke under Lannie's gaze and sighed, standing up and heading up to the stage. He climbed up, walking over to the ebony piano and settling himself down, looking over the sheet music.

"Thank you, Soul!" Sydney chirped, smiling at him." Ok now we can go on, thanks to our lovely volunteer," Soul snorted, still reading over the sheet." This next song Lannie and I will be doing a duet."

Lannie placed her guitar down, switching over to a mic and hopping up on the top of the piano with Sydney. The lights dimmed as Soul started to play; Sydney's line was first.

"_I'm so tired of being here…suppressed by all of my childish fears…."_

"_**And if you have to leave," **_Lannie picked up, her shockingly beautiful voice taking the crowd by surprise; especially Soul who was gazing at her in awe,"_** I wish that you would just leave, 'cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone!"**_

The next verse Sydney took over,"_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

Next, they chorused together, their backs against each other," When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…all of me!"

**Unknown **

"Now..."

"Yes ma'am."

**On Stage**

Before the girls could start on the next verse, the lights went out. Gasps and groans where head from the crowd, complaints buzzing around. But, the most heard sounds where two blood curdling screams that made everyone rigid; especially Nick and Tyler.

"LANNIE!"

"SYDNEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know how I did.I was unsure about this chapter, but I did need to spice things up a bit ;3<br>I do not own Paramore's Misery Business, Evanescence's My Immortal, or Soul Eater.  
>Again,Review and let me know how I did, please. Until next time!<strong>

**With Much ****Love**,  
><strong><span>Lannie<span>**-**Murillo**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:::**

**I am soooooo sorry everyone!  
>For those of you who have been reading this story, Gomen! Gomen! Ok, so before this chapter, I posted a chepter 8...which was horrible. The old chapter had NOTHING to do with Soul Eater or this fanfic, and I didn't notive that until my friend pointed it out. AND I reread the story, and noticed that I have HORRIBLE grammer:( So, I went back and did a few little tweaks to the story. SO, I suggest you go back and reread it because I REVISED IT.<strong>

**Also, my updates are all over the place! And I'm sorry about that also. But, after this loooonnnggg month, the updates shall be regulated. It's just this month that my updates are going to be all messed up because I have semester exams in school:(:( Also, I have ALOT of assingments due this month for the finals grades...and I have jsuted started all of them V_V Ugh, I'm sooo stupid. But, starting January 27th you can expect regular updates every weekend.**

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Argo Wickedwood cursed when his club went black, his most popular guest performance coming to a halt. He had a half a mind to fire his electrician as he heard the complaints from his usual customers, his blood boiling and his palms sweaty. But, the blood in his veins turned into ice when he heard two female shrieks and the panicked shouts of the Fallen boys.<p>

"Marco, the lights, NOW!" Argo shouted at his assistant who scurried to the back as he 'politely' asked everyone to leave the club.

The frazzled assistant of Argo fumbled with the breaker box, his sweaty palms slipping against the cool metal as he searched for the damned light switch. After a few curses and groans, his pale fingers skimmed a bulge in the wall and he flipped it, casting light on the now empty club, unveiling a shocking sight.

A frazzled and very panicked Lannie clutched onto a pale Sydney as her knees wobbled. Sydney's face was drained from her natural tan and her emerald eyes where wide, her hold on her sisters arm so tight Lannie already felt a bruise forming.

"Sydney!" Nick shouted, running over to his twin. He grabbed her pale face, his eyes darting over it searching for any inquires." Are you O.k.? Come on Syd, talk to me."

"I think she's in shock." Tsubaki piped, her hands clutched in front of her as her troubled gaze never left Sydney's face.

**Sydney's POV**

My heart was hammering painfully against my ribs. Why is everything so bright? Ugh, my stomach _hurts!_ Why does my throat feel like scolding metal? What is that _awful _taste in my mouth?

"…Sydney? Sydney, can you hear me?" I hear someone ask me. I know that voice! Nick! Yes I can hear you! B-but I can't talk. Or move. Why can't I move? Damn it! Why does it feel like I have constrictions on my hands and feet?

I saw a blur of stripes in my vision. Wait. I know those stripes…But I can't think straight enough to remember the owner of them…I feel some one touch my face. That touch…..its Lannie's touch. I feel a few drops of liquid hit my face. I-is Lannie crying? No, don't cry! I'm fine! I want to tell her that, but I can't function!

**Nick's POV**

"Damn it Sydney, this isn't funny! Talk to me please!" I begged my unresponsive twin, gripping her hand as Maka rushes to the closest mirror to call Lord Death.

**Maka's POV**

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." I pace the floor as I wait for Lord Death to answer.

"Waz up, waz up?" An always perky Lord Death answers.

"Lord Death, we need help! Something happened to Sydney while she was on stage and now she won't move or talk!" I rush out, gripping the dirty sink tightly in my shaking hands.

"Oh dear, that's not good. I'll send Stein and Nurse Medusa over right now; don't move!" Lord Death says." Whatever you do, don't leave that club, Maka. Make sure everyone stays inside; we don't know what caused Sydney to freeze up."

"Right." I nod, standing straight as I rush to tell the others.

**Sydney's POV**

"Lord Death is sending Nurse Medusa and Stein to help." I hear some one say. Um…Maka! Yeah, that's her voice!" Is she any better?"

"No, she hasn't moved or made any sounds. She just stares at the ceiling blankly." I hear Lannie say from next to me, her hand running through my hair soothingly. Wait. My eyes are open….? Huh, I didn't even notice. When did I open them?

Suddenly, a sadistic chuckle rings through my head. A feel of hot iron scorches my throat, bringing tears to my unfocused eyes.

_'W-what the hell! Ah! Damn it, that hurts! Please s-stop!_' I want to scream aloud. But, a vice grip has a hold of my vocal cords.

_'Am I hurting you, sweetie?' _A voice cackles in my head.

_'W-who-what- what the hell? Who are you? Why are you in my head! 'I_panic, my heart beating faster, but I never move from my frozen place on the stage ground, my head rested in Tyler's lap.

_'Aw, you mean you don't remember me? I'm hurt Sydney' _The voice mocks, its voice sickly sweet.

_'What are you rambling on about? How would I remember you, you're a freaking voice in my head!' _I growled at the voice.

_'Oh no sweetie, you're wrong. I'm not just a voice in your head. I'm an actual person, but I am speaking through my snakes I put in your body' _the voice purrs.

_'S-snakes!' _I mentally screech. _'You put snakes in my body? Are you crazy! Wait, stupid question .But, why are you doing this. Why me?'_

'I don't think that's any of your concern right now. You'll know soon enough, Sydney Joane. By the way, I'll always be with you now, since my snakes have already settled in your body'

the voice says, making me want to shudder. _'Oh and Sydney...'_

'_What?' _I want to sneer.

_'You look so much like your mother' _the voice whispers before I feel like I'm being lifted up.

**3****rd****Person POV**

Soul sits next to a silent and crying Lannie as they and the others stare hopelessly at the still Sydney. Nick stands off to the side, his head low and his hands shaking from nervousness. Maka stands behind him, laying a comforting glove-clad hand on his stiff shoulder. Liz and Patty sit next to a fidgeting Death the Kid, his eyes trained on the pale girl as she breaths steadily. Black Star is the quietest he has ever been, he and Tsubaki sitting by the end of the stage, Tsubaki clutching her meisters hand tightly.

Suddenly, the doors of the club open, Argo escorting Stein and Nurse Medusa in to the eerily quite scene. The two adults walk over to Sydney, the others moving out of the way, but Nick refused to move out of the way, so he sat to the right of Sydney, his larger hand wrapped tightly around her small one.

"Does she have a pulse? " Nurse Medusa asked while she and Stein crouch down next to Sydney, Stein checking the small girls pulse on her left hand.

"Faintly." he replies. He looks up to the troubled young make sitting across from him, his glasses flashing." Did you see what happened, Nick?"

"No." Nick responses in a monotone." We where in a middle of a song, and Sydney was fine. But, when the lights went out, her and Lannie screamed. And when the lights went on, she was pale white and not moving, just clutching onto Lannie. Whenever we tried talking to her, she wouldn't respond."

"Hmmm, strange." Nurse Medusa hums, placing her hand on her chin." Maybe it was nerves?"

From her spot on the side of the stage, Lannie narrows her eyes at the Nurses suggestion. By the tone of her voice, Lannie can tell Nurse Medusa either knows something or doesn't care about the situation at hand.

"No, I don't think nerves would make a person go into an unresponsive state like this." Replies Stein." This is just…odd. I never seen something like this before, it's like she went into shock." Standing up, Stein takes a long drag of his cigarette before saying," I think we should take everyone back to the academy, and we'll figure it all out there. Plus, I feel its safer there than here."

"B-but, Lord Death said not to move her." Maka stutters. "What If we hurt her, o-or something."

"You all can take one of my cars." a voice pipes, making everyone jump. Argo Wickedwood walks our from the shadows, keys dangling off of his finger." I insist. We wouldn't want the poor gal to get hurt anymore. "He tossed the keys to Stein before turning towards the three conscious Fallens."Thank you for performing for my club." And after that, he sauntered away, his black leather shoes squeaking against the polished floor.

Blinking, Tyler said." Wow…that was nice of him. He doesn't even know us yet he gives us his car to take."

Nodding, Lannie said. "Yeah….a little odd."

"Are you all ready?" Stein asked, Sydney already in his arms as he started out the door, the teens and Nurse Medusa following behind.

**Medusa's POV**

I look over the unconscious girls face, a small sadistic smirk on my face. I'll have to remember to reward Chrona latter for his helping in my little scheme. I watch as Stein lays the girl down in the back seat of the large car, the three other Fallens climbing in behind her. I climb in the front after Soul and the others are securely in. Stein starts the car to life before tearing down the street, his cigarette hanging limply in his mouth.

I glance in the rearview mirror at Sydney and mentally smirk.

I always knew I would find a way to get to her. Without Joanna here, it's going to be much easier to snatch her and make her **my **child. I let out a small sigh. She really does look like her mother. The heart shaped face, the odd colored hair, and the large green eyes.

It's a shame really. If Joanna just gave me Sydney like I told her to, than I wouldn't have had to kill her. To be honest, I miss Joanna. Her and I where good friends at one point. I remember she would always get frowned upon by people for associating with a witch, but she didn't care. We where like sisters…..until that damn Argo came along.

I wanted to kill everyone that used to say how cute they where together. I remember the day I heard Joanna's mother saying how lovely they would look as a married couple. I snorted at that, thinking that would **never **happen. Joanna wasn't the type for marriage; or at least that's what I thought.

Until one day while Joanna and I were having tea, she announced something that made my heart clench. She and Argo were getting married. Oh, and that she was pregnant!

_Flash Back::_

"Medusa…."Joanna started, making me look up from stirring my tea.

"Yes?" I asked, setting my spoon down. Joanna bit her lip, taking a timid sip of her warm drink. "Is something wrong, Jo?"

"_No, no not at all! It's just that…." She stuttered, running a hand through her curly blonde and red hair. A small shimmer caught my eye on her left hand, making me go rigid. She noticed my staring and blushed, covering her hand.  
><em>

"_I-is th-th-that a-," I chocked out. My mouth was dry, my palms where sweaty, and I felt like one of my snakes were chocking me._

"Y-yes." She blushed, smiling widely." Yes! He proposed, Medusa!"

_I let out a strained gasp, feeling like my lungs where on fire. My cup shattered in my hand from my intense grip, making tea spill all over me._

"M-medusa, your cup!" Joanna pointed out, making me snap out of my shock.

"Oh….." I muttered, not really caring. She sighed, wiping my mess up while I glared holes into the diamond on her left finger.

"Medusa, there's something else to….." Oh no, what now? What else are you going to throw at me know? "…..I-i'm pregnant."

_Did the world just stop? Is hell freezing over? Where the hell are the flying pigs?"…what?"_

"_I'm pregnant." Joanna beamed, rubbing her flat stomach._

"…"

"_Medusa, are you alright? You don't look so good." Joanna muttered, laying a cool hand on my forehead._

_I stood up, brushing her off and walking to the door. "I need to go."_

"_W-what? But you just got here!" Joanna said, furrowing her brows. Keeping my back to her, I grasped the door handle tightly._

_"I-I'm sorry, I just…I h-have to go." I told her, pulling the door open and running out, my heart aching and my eyes burning._

End Flash Back-

"….Medusa!" Stein yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?" I stutter, glancing up at him.

"We're here." He tells me. I look out the window and-yup, we're here.

"He he….so we are." I said, climbing out of the car and looking around. "Where are-"

"They went up to your office while you where blanking out." He said, and I rubbed the back of my head. "Medusa….are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." I told him, starting towards the academy. I hear him sigh and mutter something before following after me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Like? I hope I did well on all of the POV changes. And I know Medusa was OOC, and sorry if you didn't like that. I just wanted to stir the pot more :3 *stir,stir*<strong>

**REVIEWS=HAPPY AUTHOR=UPDATES :) :)**

**Lannie-Abarai **


End file.
